Danny Phantom: The Affected Genie
by Madnesz23
Summary: Amity Park has a new threat on its peaceful nature and it had started with the capture of Desiree, the famed genie ghost. Will Danny and his friends find out what the new individual is up to or will more be lost to this one. Ranking being T for now, may change it depending on how it goes.


It was a quiet night out about Amity Park, but for Desiree, as she flew about, it was a night of unfulfilled wishes that she could easily grant and, with Phantom not even aware of her current whereabouts in Amity, she was free to do whatever she wanted.  
"Now, let's see what I can find and what fool would like to have their wish granted." She flew on by, but most of the locations had sleeping individuals or content souls, making her own spirit crack in anger as she continued her search before resting on a rooftop. "How is this possible, there MUST be someone about this dull town who is dying to have a wish granted...!" She frowned and crossed her arms before she spotted someone, they were cloaked in shadow and stepped like a normal human, but they stopped before the fountain and she beamed as a glint of something flickered to her gaze as she heard the magic words.  
"I wish I could meet a notable ghost within this town of events." The object flew high as the figure turned, the coin hovering for a few moments before the splash was heard and Desiree zoomed with her voice to pull in the newcomer.  
"So you have wished it, so shall it be!" The figure stopped short as it turned to look at the appeared ghost. "I am Desiree, any wishes you hold deep in your heart, I will grant with my great powers of wish-fulfillment, now what else do you wish for?" Her smile faltered quickly as a grin lit up under the hood, one that set off alarms in her head, why was she afraid suddenly...?  
"You will be excellent for this test..." Without warning, without even leaving her vision, the figure extended out a sleeved arm and suddenly, Desiree was blasted with some sort of metal device straight into her abdomen, it lighting up once with a blue light before she felt pain as electrical energies surged through her, her scream crying out as she shook from the pain before she brought a hand up in pain and her eyes widened as her teal skin was turning to a dark color, the cold of the night chilling over the spreading condition, she falling to the ground as well as her ghost tail wavered and swirled before legs, human legs, formed under her and she gasped as her form was human again, stumbling back as she looked down, her eyes changing from red to violet which was outrageous as her initial color was green, her attire still keeping the top, but she now possessed a long skirt that hid her lower torso, a long streak of white overtaking her normally-black hair as the figure spoke again. "So, it does indeed work, converting a portion of ghostly energy into human DNA, turning a pure-blood ghost into a hybrid of both, a 'halfa' as the people often call them." Desiree glanced to the figure before whispering with a hushed voice.

"What are you...!?" The grin faltered as the cloaked figure spoke again.  
"Human, I don't possess any ectoplasmic abilities, but I have an advanced understanding of machinery and science, ghosts are not different." He closed the gap and Desiree fell into the fountain, feeling the cold liquid sinking her as she grimaced as they loomed over her and gazed at her, a bright blue looking at her in a form of one normal lens of a goggle and a trio of differing eyes. "Now, I believe your name is Desiree...?" The smile returned as the figure spoke a bit more. "Well, there may be some history, let's see what we can find, shall we?" Desiree tried to escape, but the arm came up again and she found that her body was dozing off as she felt being lifted from the fountain and taken somewhere else, her disappearance not going unnoticed within the days to come...

* * *

I would like to apologize for the short entry of a Danny Phantom story, but I felt like trying my hand at it and, also for anyone's questioning, yes, the figure is me, posing as an anti-hero and 'mad' scientist and Desiree is the first subject, so leave your comments on it and... wait up... has my realm merged with the Ghost Realm this time?  
Clockwork: You would be surprised what occurs at times.  
... Am I going to die... I feel like that is the issue now.  
Clockwork: Fear not, youth, I was merely passing by, farewell.  
... I need to invest in some ghost protection. Danny Phantom doesn't belong to me and this may continue from a one-shot if this gets some attention.


End file.
